Discovery
by gafreak
Summary: One Shot. Callie and Arizona visit Addison in LA for a weekend. While there, Arizona and Amelia make a discovery about their past at Johns Hopkins.


**Author's Note: This is something that has been in my head for a few weeks. It's a one shot, but let me know what you all think of it.**

* * *

><p>"Callie, we need to leave now. It's rush hour and traffic is horrible. We're going to miss our flight if we don't leave. Sofia will be fine with Mark, she has been before, nothing will be different this time," Arizona stated as her wife ran around the apartment, looking for Sofia's favorite toy.<p>

The two women had finally coordinated their schedules to be able to take a weekend trip after months of trying to arrange something. Since it was the middle of winter in Seattle, they decided to visit Addison in Los Angeles. Arizona eventually got Callie out of the apartment and they successfully made it to the airport for their flight to LA.

Addison met her friends at LAX hours later. After hugging them, she explained the housing situation they would be a part of for the next three days. "Derek's sister, Amelia, has been staying with me since she moved here last year. She got out of rehab not that long ago. Every day is a struggle for her, but she's doing better than she has in months. You guys are gonna be staying in my guest room and please help yourself to whatever."

By the time they arrived at the beach house, all the lights were off. "Amelia must have gone to bed. You'll meet her in the morning. I'm gonna stay up for awhile. I like to watch the waves before going to bed, you can join me if you want, it's pretty relaxing."

* * *

><p>Amelia was the first person up the next morning and opted to surprise everyone by making them breakfast. She enjoyed making comfort food and what a better comfort food than pancakes and bacon. With her back to the stairs, she heard footsteps entering the kitchen. "I already made coffee and I'll have the food done in a few minutes. I'm Amelia, by the way," she said without turning to face the guests.<p>

Callie opened the cabinets until she found where Addison kept the coffee cups, finally taking four out and pouring the dark liquid into two of them. While searching the cabinets, Callie also pulled four plates from their resting spot.

Right as Amelia took the last pancakes off the pan and placed them on the plate with the others, Addison joined the trio. "I thought I smelled food. Thanks, Amelia. How does eating on the patio sound?"

"That sounds nice, thanks again for letting us stay here, Addison. It really wouldn't have been a problem for us to get a hotel," Arizona said. As she spoke, Amelia couldn't help but think how familiar her voice sounded.

* * *

><p>That afternoon the four women were enjoying one another's company, laying in the lounge chairs overlooking the ocean. At one point, Arizona excused herself to the restroom and before she returned, Amelia got up and headed inside. Amelia intercepted Arizona before she could return to the chair next to her wife.<p>

"Arizona, wait," Amelia said, stepping in front of her.

The blonde paused, "What's up?"

"I've been trying to figure out why you seem so familiar to me for the past several hours. I finally realized that I know you from Johns Hopkins. We did our residencies there at the same time. You were Chief Resident."

It was clear Arizona was racking her brain for anything she might remember about the neurosurgeon. Suddenly, her face dropped. "Promise me you won't mention what happened between us to Callie or Addison, but especially not Callie. Callie will hate me for it, especially since I said I didn't date newborns."

Amelia put her hands up, trying to get her to slow down and explain what she was talking about.

"There was a night near the end of our residencies. We had never interacted before that day, but there was a kid who had been having seizures, ended up needing surgery. We scrubbed in together. The surgery was a success and we went out that night to celebrate. You told me that you had heard I was gay and that you were really attracted to me. We got drunk and hooked up that night. We never worked together and we both left a few weeks later when we started our fellowships."

By now, Amelia was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "I never told anyone about that. I've only been with a few women and you were my last. I was in that weird experimenting phase most people go through in college but I was too focused on school to do then."

"I've thought about what happened to the brunette neurosurgeon occasionally, but until you brought up that we used to work together, I hadn't put it together that Derek's sister and the my last person from Hopkins were the same woman."

While Amelia and Arizona were in the house, the wind picked up and it started to rain, forcing Callie and Addison to seek shelter. Callie walked through the French doors and saw that the two who had ditched them were enjoying each other's company.

"You two seem to be getting along," Addison stated as she glanced between the two.

"Did you know that we did our residencies at Johns Hopkins at the same time? She was my Chief Resident. We didn't realize that we already knew each other until I mentioned that I thought we had met before," stated Amelia. As she said it, the two gave each other a look agree to never bring up their recent discovery about their shared past.


End file.
